


Crying Cornflowers

by brokenstars



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad Ending, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstars/pseuds/brokenstars
Summary: A short story about how Ghostbur gets his blue.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Crying Cornflowers

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short fic i wrote about a hc on how ghostbur got so much blue :)  
> hope you enjoy!

The rain began to fall as he ambled within the ruins of L’manberg and he tilted his head upward and watched as the drops of rain began to sizzle as they fell on his face.  
“Get back in here, Will!”  
He turned around and saw Phil’s concerned facae beckoning him into a small shelter that he had put up a few days ago when they’d gone looking for Friend.  
“I’m coming!”  
His voice echoed within the gaping chasms that littered the area of what used to be a glorious country, his voice small and hollow.  
“Will, I told you not to stand in the rain. You’ll melt!”  
Ghostbur laughed as he began to stick his fingers in the rain, wiggling them around and mimicking sizzling sounds.  
Phil sighed and shook his head.  
“Will, you can’t keep doing that. You’ll give me a heart attack!”  
Ghostbur turned around and smiled brightly, placing a transparent alabaster crystal in Phil’s palm, gently curling his fingers around it.  
“Calm yourself Phil, have some blue!”  
Phil watched as a deep azure mist slowly filled the crystal, turning it opaque and matte. He watched as it turned from a shining, lucid white to a mellow shade of blue that induced a strange feeling of calm within him.  
“Throw it away, Phil! Throw it into the L’manhole!”  
Phil burst into laughter, hurling the crystal into the distance.  
“Of course you would call it that.” 

-o-

“Hey Techno!”  
The pink haired man turned around as Ghostbur slowly drifted toward him, blue eyes bright and lively.  
He smiled and waved at the ghost before turning back around to his brewing stands.  
“Hallo, Ghostbur.”  
“What’re you doing?”  
Ghostbur peeked over Techno’s shoulder as he watched him fill the brewing stands with glowing pink potions.  
“Need any help? I’m good with potions,” Ghostbur began to look through his chests, taking out several items.  
“No thanks. Hey, Ghostbur, why don’t you go and talk to Phil or something?”  
Ghostbur frowned.  
“Phil isn’t free right now. I’d love to chat with him, I really would, but I think he’s gone to look for some sort of mansion.”  
“Ah. I see. Why don’t you go look for somemore cornflowers? Don’t you need more blue?”  
Ghostbur began to grin.  
“Ah but you see, Techno, I have all the blue I’ll ever need!”

-o-

As he wandered around the ruins of L’manberg once again, he began to feel a slight itch on his wrist, a feeling he hadn’t gotten in awhile.  
He lifted the sleeve of his yellow sweater and felt cotton brush past petals and leaves.  
He held his hand up to the light and watched as two vibrant cornflowers sprang out of his sleeve, both a pastel indigo. His eyes followed their dark green stems down to his wrist, where they had grown out from.  
He smiled and watched as small ice blue droplets fell from their petals, as if the flowers were crying. The moment they touched his palm, they turned into a transparent silvery colour before solidifying into small, white crystals.  
He placed them in his pocket and clapped his hands in glee.  
“Blue!”

-o- 

“I’ve always wondered, Ghostbur, how you get so much blue. I know it’s your thing and all, but how do you get so much of that stuff?”  
Tubbo strolled along the rim of the deep crater as Ghostbur floated along with him, yellow sweater contrasting greatly against the grey pallor of his skin.  
“Well Tubbo, it’s a secret,” he whispered, grinning conspiratorially.  
“Aw, alright. Hey, look! Cornflowers! Aren’t they just the prettiest things?”  
Tubbo squatted down beside the small sapphire flower and watched as a bee buzzed within its petals.  
“Oh, definitely.”

-o-

His arms began to itch.  
Greatly.  
It morphed into a burning sensation, like thousands of needles pricking his skin. He’d lift his sleeves and see even more flowers, each of them dripping blue from their delicate petals. He’d collect the blue until his  
hands were full and his pockets overflowed and until everyone no longer needed it. They’d all smile and shake their head as he handed it to them, saying, “It’s alright, Ghostbur. I’m already happy.”  
He no longer watched in awe, but in terror as they began climbling up his arms, growing in little bunches.  
He could only stare as they creeped up his shoulders and toward his face, before all he could see was blue, blue, and blue. 

-o-

And so centuries later, a small boy in search of the Wandering Ghost written in the stories would stumble across the crater of a country that once used to be. He’d look around and call for the ghost that took away your problems with beautiful little crystals that shone in the sun and tinkled like little wind chimes.  
But instead, all he found was a pile of pretty blue flowers, 

And a yellow sweater.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :DDDD


End file.
